


practiced fingers and passionate mouths

by ashers_kiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the couch, and they’re both still pretty much fully dressed, it’s <i>ridiculous</i>, but Toni’s just back from a board meeting and he’s been gone almost three months, chasing ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practiced fingers and passionate mouths

**Author's Note:**

> lady!Tony/Steve for the last fic of the year, because why not?
> 
> This is actually from a bigger something I'm working on that isn't going so well, but I liked this bit, so I touched it up a bit to make it stand on its own and decided to post it solo. I may still use it as part of the bigger thing, if I ever get it off the ground.
> 
> Huge thanks to [amine-eyes](amine-eyes.tumblr.com) for her help and her eagle eye. ♥
> 
> Title from [a (rather fitting) poem by Trista Mateer](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/94715242944/tristamateer-i-am-going-to-hurt-you-you-are).

They’re on the couch, the one Steve always says he hates because it’s too low, and Toni’s in his lap, knees tight against his hips as she rocks against him while he whines into her mouth. And yeah, sure, they could move to the bedroom, and the big, big bed there, where there’s less chance someone could walk in, Pepper or Rhodey or Bruce or – 

But Toni’s just back from a board meeting, was already kicking off her heels and dreaming of a long, stiff drink when she stepped out of the elevator and found him just... _sitting_ there. Like he hadn't been gone for _months_ (almost three, to be exact. Not that Toni's been counting). _Waiting_ for her, with that stupid, soft little smile that’s all _hers_ and no, no, Toni’s not letting him go, not long enough to move to the damn bedroom. Maybe not ever.

So they’re on the couch, and they’re both still pretty much fully dressed, it’s _ridiculous_ , but Steve’s been gone almost three months, chasing ghosts, and JARVIS didn’t even _tell_ her he was back, because they’re both sneaky assholes, and she’ll get them back for it later. Right now she has more important things to deal with.

Like the pink flush high on his cheeks. The one that says he isn’t going to last very long. (But hey, neither’s she, because it’s been _three months_ , and toys and her own hand could only go so far.)

“Missed you,” Steve gasps out. Her lipstick is smeared over his mouth, and _fuck_ if that isn’t the hottest thing she’s seen in a good while.

She wraps a hand in his hair and tugs his head back, _hard_ , not as hard as she knows he can take, riding the snap of his hips as she presses her mouth to the soft, exposed skin of his throat. “C’mon baby, come on, I got you,” she murmurs, lets him feel the graze of teeth on the next kiss, and that’s it, that’s all it takes. She just made Steve Rogers come in his pants, and she kisses him all through it, swallows down his noises to keep them safe, keep them locked up, keep them _hers_.

She’ll never tell him, but part of the reason she loves this couch is it’s big enough for them to lie next to each other. For Steve to tip on to his side, hazy and loose-limbed and still so eager, while she settles on her back, giving them both the best view for when he shoves up her skirt and slides one of those stupidly talented hands into her underwear. Toni comes with Steve watching her with big, bright eyes, like she’s got all the answers in the damn universe, with her head thrown back and her hands tangled tight in her own hair.

Later, when they’re still sprawled across the couch with Steve’s head tucked up on her shoulder, he rubs his thumb along the heard edge of the reactor and says, “You were on Hydra’s list. For Project Insight.” Like it’s news. (Hell, maybe it is, he was kind of busy at the time.)

Toni hums and lifts her head up enough to press a kiss to his temple. “I know.” Steve pushes his face in against her throat, breath shaky on her skin, and they stay like that until JARVIS informs them Pepper’s on her way up.


End file.
